Hurricane
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Power, ambition, money. He opposed to those he wasn't supposed to and he would pay that with his own life.But he wasn't happy with his life either... What else can he posibbly lose? *Futuristic FF*


Hi!

This is an old story I've been working on since last year but in spanish, I have published just until the fifth chapter but I've written almost all of it now and it lays in my files... I thought this story needed to be read by my fellow english-readers too because I'd love your help to give the story some other focus than the one I have in spanish in order to get a more mature story.

English is not my mother language (reaaally? lol) and most things will not make much sense neither, this is a futuristic fanfic, the digidestinated are on their mid-twenties.

* * *

**Hurricane.**

**Chapter One.**

* * *

Year 2020

_«The place we all know as the Digital World is the home of creatures called digital monsters. They are smart enough, powerful enough to threat the human life. The digital monsters are not meant to be pets, there has been tragic evidence of it, and now more than ever I am convinced that the regularization of the digital world and its habitants is necessary and urgent. If I may remember you all the years of 1999 and 2002, when we just knew about this dimension and the world faced real danger. We all must sign the regulation agreement of the Digital World to give the United Nations Security Council, the faculties of its introduction to that dimension for its regularization. Worldwide security depends of our work, on our decisions today and we shall not rest until it gets done.»_ - Jared Churwill, representative of the International Axe Pro Digital Legislation. United Nations, second speech of the night; against the referendum for the certification of the independence of the Digital World proposed by Taichi Yagami, human representative of the Digital World.

* * *

He knew it was probably the last night of his life even though he had just escaped.

He had decided it just now and he didn't understand why it had taken him so long to realize. It was so obvious. Maybe it was the denial phase; maybe it he still hoped there was another solution, another way out but the truth was that the whole situation was out of his hand already. His blood was boiling in his veins just to think about it.

When he decided to study Politics, he surprised everyone in such way that he even felt offended no one would picture him as that; not even whom he thought that had known him the best could even understand it. He was hurt, but challenged, and Taichi Yagami loved challenges. Why was it so crazy? He had always been a leader, he had been always a fact of change for situations that were wrong. He realized in time that he shouldn't wait anymore and make stuff happen for good. Be the change.

College was a piece of cake compared to the world he faced once out of school, a world where everything he knew was just a simulation: Laws, rules, positions, statements. Everything was just crap wrapped with a nice lace. He never stopped to think about the enemies he was making when he criticized the system in his conferences, on his assemblies or on national television. They were not only political figures but as well a part of society that hated everyone who would blow out the perfect world they thought they lived in. It is easier for some to be part of the simulation, to pretend everything is the way it has to be and just be happy with it.

No, he never quite understood the reach of his acts until he saw his life pass by his own eyes and in a matter of seconds.

…

It was five in the morning, he was walking with his dirty and torn clothing; there was nothing left of the suit he was wearing the day before. He had stopped from running once he realized no one was following him anymore, no one was looking for him anymore. He had ripped the sleeve of his shirt to make himself a tourniquet for his wounded arm. They had shot him. The streets were empty and he gave thanks to heaven for it; he didn't need to be seen and he didn't have the energy to hide if there were people looking. He wasn't far away from his destiny.

His house was located in a very exclusive neighborhood of the district of Shibuya. It was a large place, even thought he had no family living with him, and the access was controlled by guards. He sure didn't go for his regular place, he needed to hide and think alone so he knew exactly where to go: His old student apartment. It was nearby the University, in a common neighborhood of Tokyo; his father bought the place for him for a very cheap price. He understood why it was so cheap when he moved in, it was on its pieces.

When he put the key on the lock, a lot of memories came to his head. He remembered his friends helping him out to paint the walls and doors. He remembered how Yamato wouldn't stop complaining about the paint odor and how Koushiro spent hours on the computer doing a color simulator to get the perfect mixture proportion for the color to be perfect: Agumon orange. That was the color of the main room.

He looked both sides to check if he had been seen and then he stepped into the apartment. He just locked the door and fainted on the living room floor.

.

.

.

He wasn't sure if it had been the shock after the attack, or the exhaustion for walking around all night long but when he waked up on his apartment floor he felt how his body was burning on fever. He took a look of his wounded arm, there was no blood anymore as it had been only a graze of the bullet but he was worried it could be infected as he had to drag himself through the woods in order to escape from his captors.

He tried to gain some hidden strength to pull himself up and walk to the coffee table on the living room where he had a phone but when he took it he remembered it was years since he had moved out and there were absolutely no services. He puffed in disbelief of himself and walked towards his old bedroom where he had left some of his stuffs.

"Bingo!" He couldn't help himself to say when he found an old phone with all his accessories.

He placed the chip, then the battery and then he turned it on. It had perfect reception, he dialed a code he knew could give him line to place a call even though he had no minutes on that cellphone; and then he dialed a number he knew since he was teenager. He giggled to the fact his friend hadn't change his phone number since he was seventeen years old. Joe was that kind of people that didn't like changed, not even a phone number.

"Hello?" The voice answered with doubt; sure it was because he didn't recognize the number.

It was Joe's voice. But Tai got paralyzed. _What am I thinking?_ He scolded himself. _I can't drag him into this_. So he hung up.

He threw the phone to the bed and went to the bathroom on the bedroom. After he peed he opened the mirror cage to look for some cotton balls and alcohol but he only found web spiders. He stormed out of there, the last the he needed was spiders on him, he went out of the bedroom to get into the kitchen where he found a bottle of whisky that surely was the only reminder of the last parties he hold before the graduation. He fixed himself a drink and just when he was about to take a sip out of it he noticed he was about to ingest the only alcohol that could disinfect his arm. He sighed as he really needed that drink but then he placed his arm on the kitchen sink and poured the whisky on it, causing him a terrible burn.

He went back to the bedroom, he was so tired and needed to sleep. He needed to rest the most he could for whatever would happen from then on.

He laid on the bed without noticing the cellphone he had thrown away until his back hurt. He picked it up and noticed several lost calls from Joe's phone number, he had left a voicemails too so he decided to listen to one of them.

_«Tai, I know it is you, I never deleted your old phone number. We all are worried about you, please tell me where you are.»_

"Damn it". He mumbled in frustration.

He knew Joe too well to know he would tell everyone he had called in a matter of minutes. He didn't want to drag anyone of his friends into his problems, he didn't anyone else to be in the danger he was into… so he turned the phone off, he put it under the pillow and let himself sink into the exhaustion that was consuming him.

.

.

.

He had been hidden for a couple of days now, and things were getting more and more complicated. The fever was still there and the pain of his body was driving him insane, he was hungry and thirsty too as he had finished all the supplies he held on that apartment. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the cellphone on his hands. He smacked his forehead with the phone three times and then he turned it on. He had millions of voicemails but he didn't stop to listen any of them, he dialed the phone number quickly and put the speaker on his ear. There was an immediately response.

"Don't say anything Joe, just listen." He started to talk before his friend did. "I need your help, I am hiding and I am not feeling okay. Nobody, listen carefully, nobody can know where I am. ¿Does anybody know we are talking right now?

"Well, yeah, everyone."

He cursed for himself.

"Shit Joe!"

"What did you want me to do? You've been missing for three days!"

"Do the police know we're talking? The media? The embassy?" Tai didn't give Joe time to answer to his questions. "Just… help me, please. I am in my old apartment, I am wounded, don't bring anyone with you, please."

"But…"

"DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD" He raised his voice. "And… bring food with you."

He hung up to avoid any replica. Now he had no option but to trust Joe.

.

.

.

He woke up when he listened the lock of the door. Someone was trying to open it with no carefulness. He went to the door and looked through the peephole, on the other side there was not only Joe but also Yamato, Koushiro, Kari and Sora.

He opened the door and let everyone in, he was just too weak to argue, once the last person was in the closed the door with a smash.

"Brother!" Kari held him tight.

He was too weak and he almost collapsed on her arms. With his index finger he told her to be quiet and then he took another look through the peephole to make sure no one was outside listening.

"Lock the door Kari." She did it right away. "Dam it Joe, I told you to come here alone." He said very upset.

"They were next to me when you called me, they just wouldn't stay." He explained himself. "And I didn't remember how to get here either."

"We were lost for a couple of hours until Sora recognized the building from outside." Yamato said on Joe's defense.

Tai looked at Sora as she was mentioned. She was staring at him with his hand covering her mouth, his eyes were exanimating him carefully, scared as hell from his aspect. She started to sob right away. And just in front of him, Yamato , Joe and Koushiro would just stare quietly.

"What happened?" Koushiro went to ask first.

Everyone sat on the living room to listen to Tai, all except Kari who was in the kitchen getting the food out the bags from the minisuper. She took a sandwich first and gave it to his brother who started to eat like a savage.

"Thank you Kari. I had only eaten some instant soup that was surely expirated."

"Instant soups have a hell lot of salt. It is very unlikely that it was expirated." Joe said but he realized too late they weren't just in a friendly reunion where he could chat about anything.

"Do you want some water?" Kari asked

He nodded. She took a bottle of water out from the supplies and handed it to him. He drank it all in a matter of minutes, he even let some fall into his neck and his filthy clothes.

"Tai." Yamato called him. "Please, what happened."

He sighed and then he stretched his arm to let everybody see his wounds. Kari and Sora would sob even harder, Koushiro and Yamato were speechless staring at it but it was Joe who reacted quickly, grabbed his medical supplies and started to check on his bullet wound.

"Dude…" Yamato finally said, the suspense was killing him.

"I received a call in the middle of a meeting. It was a call for help from Agumon, with a code he and I only knew. So I want back into my office to get into the digital world but I remembered I had left my access key in my car. I went down to the parking lot and while I was looking for the fucking access card someone attacked me from behind."

He stopped to catch his breath to keep on talking.

"When I woke up I was tied from my wrists and my ankles and into a chair. I was blindfold too. The situation was very clear, I had been kidnapped."

He stopped, he wouldn't go into details just now, and the less they knew the safer they were. He didn't said he listed they planned to kill him and the reasons why…

"Did you give them money? How did they let you go?" Koushiro asked.

Taichi opened another bottle of water and reduced it to half in one stand. When he took the bottle away from his lips, there was a tiny smile on them.

"I escaped." He mumbled. "I think they think I am dead."

"What?!"

"I… jumped off a cliff."

Now he was thinking about it, he was surprised he hadn't killed himself. It was a miracle he was pretty much unharmed.

"Well that explains a lot." Joe said, he had opened the wound to take the dirt out of it. "Damn it Tai! You are burning in fever, you shouldn't had waited this long to call!"

Now Joe was upset.

"Thanks Joe, you are doing a great job." Tai said sincerely to his friend.

Sora, who hadn't talked at all, stood up to place her hand into Tai's forehead to check on what Joe had said. She felt it burning.

"Hey, don't worry Sora. I know Joe will stop scolding me and he will heal me very good." Joe puffed and Sora didn't reply. "If you don't mind I'd rather talk about something else."

The next hour they told him about his disappearance reaching worldwide news, that the security video was viral on the internet and that the embassy was giving money to anyone that would help on finding his location. Yamato had convinced Joe not to call them to let them know they had found him alive. Now only they would know about him.

"What are you planning to do?" Koushiro asked with curiosity as always.

"Keep hidden."

"You've got to report yourself!" Joe insisted.

"I… will keep hidden." He repeated. He leaned to the middle and the rest followed him. "This wasn't just another kidnapping; someone out there wants me out of the picture." He whispered. "I don't want to expose myself, nor you, not until I've thought things through… Listen, you don't know where I am, you were never here and we never talked. I don't want you getting more involved in this."

He stared at his sister; the message was for everyone but especially for her. She nodded.

"Let me help you Tai." Koushiro asked and Yamato got his back too.

"No. It is decided."

They stood in silence. Yamato shook off his pants and took his jacket.

"Fine. If that is what you think you should do… But you do know you can count on us, right?"

"Yes. I know… Thanks." He replied

Joe left some medicines for him, Kari left food and water in the kitchen island, she kissed him goodbye on the cheek while holding him the most delicate she could. Koushiro held him too and Yamato only reached for his shoulder.

Sora didn't stand up.

"Sora?" Kari asked.

"I think… I'll stay." She said, everyone stared at Tai who was speechless. "Please, just tonight." She begged at him.

Yamato looked at Sora and then back to Tai. He understood he wouldn't change her mind so he opened the door and left with the rest of the guys behind him. Tai locked the door again and leaned against it to watch Sora.

She stood up, walked towards him and embraced him. She started to cry on his chest, very hard, and Tai could only try to comfort her

* * *

I had published this in spanish but I thought of having it in English also to help me practice the language. Don't be tough! English is not my mother language, I am just practicing and every feedback will be highly appreciated.

I don't have a beta reader, no one would do that for me :( I checked the text but I'm sure I missed a lot of details, you'll tell me.

I just hope you like it!


End file.
